Metroid:Infection
by vampslayeraxle
Summary: The common cold is a virus with a cure.Many millions have been infected several times in their life span.Now a new virus has been created.Those infected die slowly for there is no cure.Can The Hunter with the help of others destroy it?Or will they to die
1. Chapter 1

I only own the planet and the OCs all other characters are property of Nitendo

Metroid : Infection

A clawed hand picked up a syringe laying on a small metal table covered in a small medical sheet holding it to the light to make sure the specimen was still infectious . The victim was strapped down,wide eyed with fear at what the pirate was about to do . The room was clean,surgically clean,by physical standards but so many had died in this room that smelled of industrial cleaners . It was so cold so very cold on that table,that cold unforgiving , unfeeling , slab of metal where so many had died in the name of science . The white walls may have made it seem like a medical facility but it was not . It was Research Lab Perihelion , one of the few Known submerged Space Pirate facilities in the galaxy . The needle pierced the victim's tender flesh and the specimen was injected through his arm .

_"One down" _The Space Pirate scientist thought plans of galactic domination already forming in it's one track mind_ "Countless millions more to go"_

_Incoming distress signal . Tracing origin ... Location found . Location of beacon: Nearioth 6 . Beacon has textual message attachment . Do you wish to open the attachment ?_

The blonde woman sat back in her chair and sighed . It wasn't everyday that she received a distress beacon with a word file on it the last time she got one of those it was a computer virus .

She entered the command to search for a virus . A girl couldn't be to careful these days .

_File negative for virus . Do you wish to open the attachment ?_

The file showed negative but she put the fire wall up anyway before opening the file .

_File open : To anyone who receives this message : We need help the Space Pirates out number us twenty to one . Our supplies are running out and we seem to have a mole . I request that this message be sent to Samus Aran a.k.a. The Hunter , The Galactic Federation Marine Corp. and any other military force allied with them . A video file of the devastation we face is enclosed in the main beacon . We will willing pay a fee of 500,000,000 only if Samus will help us . Nearioth 6 out ._

The being that sent this message was taking a risk that much was obvious . If there was a mole in their midst it was probably cloaked . The Hunter would help them out for the money . Hey after a few missions chasing Omega Ridley her ship needed a few repairs . Samus Aran entered the command to set course for Nearioth 6 , unknowingly heading right into a trap .

Chapter 1

Samus quickly donned her battle armor as the planet preparing for the worst . Nothing could prepare for what happened as she entered the atmosphere . The Hunter had just begun looking for a place to land when out of nowhere two explosions rocked her ship . She swore loudly when the roar of a Space Pirate in her ear gave her sudden realization . Two pirates had blasted their into her gun ship to kill her , she'd lost count of how many times a Space Pirate had tried to kill her but blasting into her gun ship ! Samus hit the distress button and slammed her arm cannon into the pirate's face , leaping up she whirled around blasting the second pirate which hung from some loose tubing . The first pirate's exoskeleton was fractured from the force of her blow but he was still breathing he was blind so he couldn't see Samus scan the hypodermic needle at his side then charge a blast to finish him off . The Hunter kicked the pirate's out of their respective holes in her ship before seeing a settlement and setting course for that .

_Proximity alert ! In bound missiles ! Warning impact in fifteen seconds ! Abandon ship !_

Samus swore again , louder this timeas she jumped ship right into the center of a circle of space pirates , metroids of all ages , and elite pirates .

_"So that's where all those missiles came from"_ Samus thought sarcastically _"Where are those guys that needed my help ? You'd think they'd at least come and help me out here"_

A space pirate that apparently wanted to distinguish itself from it's comrades charged . Samus brought her arm cannon streaking down on top of it's impudent skull with a sickening juicy thud . The field they stood in was well tended , no weeds or roots to trip on no cover to duck behind , Samus was in way over her head and the pirates knew it .

"So boys" Samus said cockily she had to act confident to keep them back as long as possible "Who wants to be next to die ?"

Two elite pirates stepped forward it was clear that the peace the valley once had was about to be shattered by The Hunter . Suddenly the air was alive with pirate gun fire.

His chozo armor was crimson and black , his entire troop had chozo armor , they all heard the sounds battle to the West . He signaled for them to move toward the battle , less pirates meant that this war would be over sooner and beside that if his hunch was right they would find a valuable ally in that fight . The troop moved off , this war was about to get a lot more interesting .

Samus was in trouble : there were more space pirates than she had thought add that with no cover and about a hundred metroids after her soul with no way out . This was worse than the Ing Emperor incident with Dark Samus . She could always try the super bomb then cut and run for some cover , wait a second that was it .

_"That's it!"_ Samus thought happily _"The super bomb can save my life so long as I_ _utilize cover fire and if I watch my back"_

Samus activated the morph ball . Boosting into the space pirate ranks she dropped a super bomb . Disengaging the morph ballSamus battered and blasted her way to the East . The warning light in her helmet went off alerting Samus to the metroid's attack . As Samus spun to counter she felt spikes pierce her neck . The Hunter punched out to rid herself of this parasite but doing so made her stumble and fall . Samus had to switch weapons she had to switch to something that easily killed both metroids and space pirates , her life depended on it . Samus switched to the plasma beam and breathed deeply as the light moved up her arm . Aran dove behind a felled tree to catch her breath . She heard a pirate leap onto the log she had chosen to use as a temporary refuge . His foot claws flexing , digging into the rotting wood , directly above Samus' head . The pirate slowly let out his wrist bayonet with a loud metalic _schiiiiiiick_ .

_"Please let that be a really big shaver"_ Samus thought as she slowly looked up _"That's a definite no"_

The space pirate came in with an overhead chop altered slightly as to save her armor . Samus used her arm cannon to block . She felt the blade bite ever so slightly into her tender forearm . The Hunter pulled free and fired a burst of plasma point blank into the pirate's face . Lines of white hot agony raced up the Hatchling's arm just as she pulled the trigger Samus cried out , beads of sweat running down her face as she cradled her arm .

"Goodbye , Hunter" a pirate leered

_"What happened to my arm cannon?"_ Samus wondered glareing up at the pirate

Suddenly he vaporized and Samus heard footsteps behind her . They didn't register agony clouded her senses . A red and black chozo armor knelt before Samus . This guy looked a lot like Dark Samus . The delirious Hunter raised her arm cannon but this warrior took hold of it his visor turned green as he looked the arm cannon over . The newcomer gently pushed the arm cannon away and shook his head before standing defensivly in front of Samus . He raised two fingers as the remaining space pirates charged him he dropped his arm until it was straight out at shoulder level . A single volley from unseen allies anihlated the rank of charging enemies .He raised two fingers again and waited then dropped his arm to his side before taking aim with his own arm cannon to open fire with his unseen comrades . Samus lost all grip on what went on around her as all went black .


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own the creatures or the characters except the OCs

Chapter 2

When Samus came to she felt something was missing . When she opened her eyes to examine her surroundings her reaction was immediate .

_"Where's my armor ?"_ Samus thought franticly _"More importantly where am I ?"_

"Getting a little frantic are we ?" A strange voice commented "That's to be expected I guess,"

"Who are you and where am I ?" Samus demanded quickly

"Just a kind old healer mixed up in a war between four factions as for where you are,"The old healer came to look Samus in the face "I can't tell you that now get some rest,"

"But I just woke up," Samus protested fiercely "Why would I want to go back to sleep ?"

"You will heal faster if you rest," The healer assured her "And you will need your strength for irradiation,"

The healer left Samus to her thoughts of the up coming procedure , sure it was common place but it burned with more pain than firing a bad arm cannon , maybe rest was a good idea . Then her thoughts turned to the person who had saved her life . Who was he ? would they meet again ? How did he get chozo armor ? Would she bring a fifth faction into this war ? Why was she always cleaning up everyone else's messes ?

_"I can't believe I had to be saved"_ Samus thought as she once more slipped away from awareness

_"This arm cannon is shot"_ The man pondered ways to fix the broken hardware quickly _"Power core's been sliced in two"_

He fingered the scar that came down over his left eye . His brown hair and intense green eyes that seemed to peer into your very soul , a warrior's heart beat within him , he was proud but quiet . This man was the leader of the group that had saved the infamous Hunter . Great responsibility and power came with his position he was simply known to his men as Commander or Sir he would tell very few people his real name .

_"I wonder if she can help us ?" The_ commander thought _"If she can then good cause we are losing this war"_

"Commander !" A voice called "We have reports of pirate activity in the West"

"Prepare to move out" The commander ordered quickly "Leave twenty troops here to defend the villagers"

As the group moved out the Commander looked toward the hut that housed the weak and wounded Hunter .

_"No regrets" The_ commander thought but a voice inside of him said otherwise assuming the worst

"We are ready to move out sir" A trooper said

"We move swift and silent fire only on my order" The commander sighed

"Second thoughts sir ?" Came a smug voice

"No Colonel" The Commander growled "This might be our last look"

"If you say so sir" The Colonel shrugged

_"Sir' what a title" _The commander thought _"Let's hope we live"_


End file.
